1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an image composition device, an image composition method and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technology (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 06-303562) is known in which, when a user captures images by moving a digital camera substantially held in a vertical direction to rotate in a horizontal direction while pressing the shutter switch, the digital camera generates a panoramic image by combining the captured images such that portions thereof are joined together.
However, in this technology, it is generally difficult to perfectly match the timing at which the shutter is released and the timing of exposure of the image sensor, when images are being captured. Therefore, the exposure values differ with each captured image. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the luminance and the like of a generated panoramic image is off-balance.